When your in Gotham
by LoganAustinGrasso
Summary: I always wondered what it'd be like if I were in Gotham. So I came up with a character that could be me, he arrives in Gotham looking to work for The Penguin. I hope to introduce other characters like Batman or Deadshot later on.
1. New City, New Start

_Wow._

That's the first thought that crossed my mind when I stepped out of Gotham Rail's train. The city is gorgeous; the lights flood the sky at night like the stars.

_I'm crazy._

That's the second thought that crossed my mind after an hour walk through the city. Drunken degenerates stumble or lean in alley ways, and by that I mean EVERYWHERE. A few homeless people surround small fires they made. I feel helpless when I see them, a big sinking spot in my heart. I have no change in my pockets whatsoever. I'm broke and I'm homeless. For now…I wouldn't come to Gotham without a reason would I? Maybe you would…that'd make you crazy. I almost got mugged by some idiot. He was scrawny and weak. I took him down easily. I'm not buff or anything but I'm definitely not weak. I'm a big guy if I say so myself. Not fat or anything, you get what I mean. It's a long walk for sure though…I take my time though, to take in all the sights. Wayne Enterprises, you can't miss it unless you're blind. It's like a shrine in the middle of this city; if I was a tourist I'd snap a photo for sure. Gotham Tower, almost the tallest building in Gotham, hard to tell with all these massive buildings. Then there's this creepy clock tower, it feels like it's watching me or something. I quicken my pace, I'm paranoid like that. I'm headed to the Iceberg Lounge, not far from here according to a bum I ask for directions from. I pull my hood over my head, it's a chilly night, I wouldn't be surprised if I met that one guy…what's his name? Captain Cold? Nah…that's the Flash. ! That's the name, I'd be kinda happy if I bumped into him, it'd be better than bumping into Batman or the Joker. Speaking of Joker, half of the buildings I pass all have graphite on them with words like "HA HA" or "The Clown Prince Of Gotham". I think I'm close to my destination. I make sure that I look presentable in a window's reflection of me. Old laceless and muddy Nikey shoes, dusty jeans, and to top it all off, a dusty red hoodie.

_What am I missing?_

Ah, shades. I put on black sunglasses.

_Yeah…real presentable. Why kid yourself?_

I look at the glowing blue lights, the bouncer who waits by the door. His black button up shirt would be cool if it weren't for the stupid white penguin logo on the back of it. That's another thing; this guy's nickname is "The Penguin". So lame…better than his real name though. Oswald Cobblepott, yeah, that's right, one of the "higher up" fellows in Gotham. I could go see Tobias Whale or Rupert Thorne; Carmine Falcone even crossed my mind once. What about Blackmask? I made a deal with myself I'd never team with a person that wears a mask. If they're too scared to show themselves then why tend to the business? Besides, people like Blackmask chop off your fingers if you fail. Cobblepott doesn't do that, he just tosses you back into the street. So I figured I'd present myself to him, what's the worst that could happen? The bouncer stops me from walking in. I check his nametag just in case, Michael Hultzkey.

Michael: Can I help you?

A few answers cross my mind, "No", "I'm here to see The Penguin", or even "Don't hurt me".

Logan: Yeah, I'd like to enter.

Yup, my name is Logan. Logan Grasso, not really a cool name like Oswald Cobblepott but it's a name. (I was being sarcastic).

Michael: You're not on the list.

I glance at him; he has no clipboard or anything in his hands.

Logan: Where's your list?

Michael: Don't need one, we don't allow just anyone in here.

Logan: So your disagreeing to let me enter because I don't where a tuxedo?

Michael: I don't need to bother myself with this, go away or I'll make you go away.

I knew something like this would probably happen. That's why I prepared myself with a load of tricks.

Logan: That's okay, because your boss is over there.

I point to my left; he seems surprised and dumbfounded when he looks. I walk right past him; I can't believe he fell for that trick. I'm sure you're wondering how I walked right past him, we'll get to that, later. When I come out of the hallway that protrudes from the entrance my mouth drops open. A giant fountain, no, sorry, a stage, no, an exhibit with sealions…wait, it's all of those things in one! The astounding sight lays right dab in the middle of the circular restaurant. I see what the bouncer meant by "just anyone", everybody here is well dressed. Everyone, except me.

Oswald: Now boy, why are you dressed like that?

It's true; he does look like a penguin. Oswald Cobblepott himself stands in front of me.

Logan: Sir, I'd like to work for you.

Even his laugh makes him sound like a penguin.

Oswald: I'm afraid we can't do that lad; you're only eighteen from the looks of it.

It's true, I am only eighteen. Before he can rush me out or anything I tell him something he can't refuse.

Logan: I'm a superhuman.

By the look on his face I can tell he's scared and excited at the same time.

Oswald: I see…why don't you follow me into my office boy?

I do just that.

Oswald: Have a seat. Get comfortable.

He lights his cigar as I take my seat.

Oswald: Now boy, what kindof superhuman abilities are ya capable of?

Logan: I can turn invisible.

Now you know how I got past the bouncer.

Oswald: Really now? That's quite impressive, may I see?

Now here's the part I'm embarrassed about.

Logan: You can't. I only turn invisible when nobody is looking.

He laughs hysterically; if he had makeup on I'd mistake him for the Joker.

Oswald: You're kidding, right?

Logan: No sir…I'm afraid I'm not. BUT I can be invisible when passing in front of video cameras and stuff.

I figured if he needed me to rob a bank or something then I could without getting caught. How else does he get his money?

Oswald: Prove it.

I look around the room and spot one of those snow globe looking things (only they're black so you can't see inside) that contain cameras inside. You usually see them in Wal-Mart or Target.

Logan: Turn around.

He seems cautious at first but then listens.

Logan: Now check the video camera in this room, I guarantee I won't be on it.

It's pretty neat what he does, he opens a painting on the wall which has a monitor inside. Like I told him, I'm not on the screen.

Oswald: Lad…you and I are going to do a lot of business together.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**SO THAT'S CHAPTER ONE! I always wondered what it'd be like if I were a character in Gotham and this is my opportunity to write a story that answers my own question. I hope you like the story so far; let me know if you have any suggestions for the story, I would love to hear them. Or rather read them…you know what I mean.**


	2. A King's Bed

I fall backwards with delight, I land softly on the waterbed, it ripples under my sudden impact.

Oswald: I'm glad you're enjoying your accommodations.

Logan: For sure Mr. Cobblepott! Thank you so much!

I try to show as much gratitude as I can. After all, he gave me a place to live, and so neat for crying out loud. A king sized waterbed, a twenty inch flat screen, an amazing window view, and a Toshiba laptop! I don't really like the lava lamp he brought in but I understand because of my age and appreciate it anyways.

Oswald: I recommend getting some shuteye for now, tomorrow is a big day. Tomorrow, were putting your abilities to the test.

I struggle not to show concern on my face.

Oswald: Don't worry; it's nothing hostile.

I guess I didn't do a good job. I try not to think too hard about the whole situation, I'm sure everything will end up fine.

Logan: Ok Mr. Cobblepott, I trust you. Thanks again for everything.

Oswald: Please, call me Oswald. I'll see tomorrow at twelve o' clock sharp.

He waves goodbye with his three fingered hand and waddles out. If it weren't for his money everyone would consider him a freak…they probably do anyways. I feel bad for the guy. Normally I'd just switch on the television and fall asleep to it but I'm still not sure on how things work here. I don't want to get on his bad side. I didn't want to complain to him for that very reason. What's there to complain about? I don't have my own bathroom, so I have to go downstairs and use the public restroom. I don't mind, it's just been a long day. The journey here really wore me out. I look at my messy dark hair in the mirror.

_Should I comb it tomorrow morning? _

I'm not sure if he expects me to wear a tux or something…I usually don't but if there's some kindof dress code then I will. I don't want to show up fancy for nothing, I don't want to show up filthy or I'll embarrass myself…no winning. I decide to worry about it tomorrow; right now I'm just going to wash the dirt off my face. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm so dirty…that's a story for another time.


	3. A God's Gift

I wake up to breakfast in bed. A room service cart is parked next to my bed with a variety of food. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, toast, coffee, orange juice, tea, and milk, I'm being treated like a god. Aside from my breakfast, a nice suit and hat lays on my bedside. I sure hope Oswald wasn't the one that came in here while I was sleeping. I decide to eat the pancakes and drink the coffee, afterwards I dress into my outfit and head out the door. Oswald greets me at the bottom of the steps.

Oswald: Morning lad, did you sleep well?

Logan: More than you can believe.

Oswald: Good, because I have someone I'd like you to meet, follow me to the lot.

When he says lot, he means a parking lot…for all of HIS cars. I couldn't believe the variety of vehicles. I wanted to take the Lamborghini for a spin but I'm too shy to ask.

Oswald: Normally I'd take the Porsche, but today we'll take the limo.

_What a surprise!_

I'm being sarcastic when I think that by the way...but the limo is cool. I've never been in one before; it has a wine cooler, a phone, and VERY comfortable seats.

Logan: So where are we going?

Oswald: I'll keep that a surprise for now.

My thoughts begin to race.

_Is he going to kill me and dump my body somewhere? Is he going to leave me in the middle of nowhere? But why would he give me such an awesome bedroom and breakfast?_

Oswald: Don't think too hard boy, you wouldn't want that head of yours to blow up.

I must've shown it on my face; I'm not very good at hiding my emotions. The rest of the ride goes by in silence. Soon, we arrive at are destination. The Gotham City Olympus Nightclub. Already, I know who were here to meet with.

Oswald: Maxie!

Oswald hugs the giant man; at first when I hear the nickname "Maxie" I think Oswald is gay. But it turns out Maxie is the guy's name. Is everyone I know going to have a weird name?

Maxie: I am Zeus my friend, not this "Maxie" you speak of.

Oswald: Of course, now, on to business. I would like you to meet my friend, Logan.

Logan: Nice to meet you sir.

I shake his enormous hand.

Maxie: Welcome to Mount Olympus. Home of the gods.

Oswald: Come now, it's a bit chilly out here. Shall we go inside?

Maxie: Of course, where are my manners? Come in.

The club is pretty impressive, it seems small though. Maybe because once you walk in a nine foot bar stretches around you with a one way exit or entrance depending on the way you go. If that's not enough, a giant granite staircase leads up to a throne, probably Maxie's. A chandelier hangs above the throne, so shiney I could mistaken it for diamonds. The walls and ceiling have paintings of "gods" and potted plants hang with a space of one foot in between eachother.

Maxie: Have a seat.

He motions to the bar stools. Not exactly comfortable, but I don't mind. He takes a seat at the throne.

Maxie: Now, how may I help you?

Oswald: Well it's a good thing you're sitting Ma- I mean, Zeus.

He almost called him Maxie. I'm sure I'll make the mistake plenty of times too.

Oswald: You may faint from the shocking gift I'm about to give you.

Maxie: Nothing can surprise the all great and powerful Zeus! Zeus knows all!

Oswald: Then…did you know my friend here is a superhuman?

Wait…I'm the "gift"?

Maxie: Astounding! What is his ability?

Logan: Um, I'm sorry to interrupt but, I came to you because I want to work for YOU Mr. Cobblepott.

Oswald: And if you pull this off, then you will. You see Zeus, my friend here can turn invisible…and that's exactly what you need to get a jump on the clown.

By clown he means…Joker.


	4. A Clown's Carnival

I'm still in shock from the terrible news I just received. Were back in the limo now, our course is set for the lounge first. I look out the window and watch smalltime stores pass by. Some of them family business's and some cheap like Dollar Tree or something. It doesn't help calm my nerves; I try to convince Oswald to cancel the mission.

Logan: Maybe for my first gig I should do something small.

Oswald: Lad, you wanted to work for me, you wanted a job. NOW YOU GOT ONE!

I can't tell if he's encouraging me or if he's mocking me. His tone is hard to decipher, I'm sure I'll get to know him more as time goes by.

Logan: Yeah, but…Joker is crazy. I could get killed by him instantly!

Oswald: Calm down boy, you can turn invisible, all I need you to do is to sneak in there and kidnap his girl Harley.

Logan: Harley Quinn?! Isn't she his girlfriend? Besides, I can only turn invisible when nobody is looking at me.

Oswald: The clown only sends his boys out when he spots something on his cameras, you'll be fine.

Logan: But once I find Quinn, how am I supposed to get her out without being spotted?

Oswald: That's easy, once we get to the lounge I'll hook you up with the proper gear.

So that's it…Oswald refuses to answer my other questions, "What gear?" or "How much further?" I just wait for the ride to be over. When we pull into the lounge I'm surprised to see a henchmen waiting for us with a briefcase. I attempt to open my door but it's locked, I'm about to ask Oswald why when he rolls down the window just enough so he can take the briefcase. Then he rolls the window back up and we begin driving away. Were on our way to the madman's domain.

Oswald: Now, shall we take a peek at what's inside?

He doesn't let me answer, inside the briefcase is a sedative, the needle is huge.

Oswald: Now this baby will knock her out like a penguin full of fishies.

He squawks a strange laugh; I shrug it off and take the briefcase.

Oswald: Once she's out, carry her to the limo.

Simple instructions right? Well, I figured that too…until we approached the rusty old carnival.

Logan: Which building is he in?

Oswald: That's for you to find out lad. This is as far as we go, good luck.

I take the needle and put it in my pocket. Once I open the door, I wish I hadn't. The foggy night sends chills up my spine. I walk through the abandon carnival. A rusty ferriswheel seems lopsided, a house of mirrors cracked or shattered, a merry go round covered in mud, obviously broken, but worst of all is the haunted roller coaster. I'm not scared of it, but what I find on it. A pair of glasses, one lenses missing. I wonder who they belong to; each single ride I check seems rusted or broken. Each building or stand I check is empty. No sighn of the clown or his jester. Then I hear it, singing. I walk towards the beautiful melody; it's coming from the public restroom. The woman's room, I hesitate before entering. The windows are fogged up and water covers the floor. I can tell someone is taking a shower. The shower then stops.

Harley: Puddin? Is that you?

I hear a soft giggle before everything goes silent. Ten seconds go by before she catches me by surprise. Not a surprise attack…but a surprise kiss? It feels so good…so right, until it stops. She shrieks when she realizes I'm not her "Puddin". I open my eyes and spot her with a towel on and a giant hammer.

Logan: WAIT!

I attempt to talk with her, to calm her down. It doesn't work…because what comes next is a throbbing feeling to my forehead and a cloud of darkness. I then awaken on a cold cement floor. At first I think I'm paralyzed, but my hands and legs are only bonded by ropes. I struggle to untie the ones that chaff my wrists. Then I stop short, my heart jumps and then sinks, my mind stops thinking, everything seems so scary. Because when I pay attention to who stands before me I realize how soon it could be before I get killed.

Joker: Well, well, well, look who's awake.


	5. A Man's Pain

I feel the sharp pain in my cheek. I stiffen up and wait for the next blow. Joker has a crowbar in his hand, the force of the whacks burn my face.

Joker: This brings back so many memories. To good times!

The next swing of the bar tears into my shoulder. The blood of my face is nothing compared to my shoulder.

Joker: Whoops! Wrong end.

I try to speak to him, my face is so swollen I can't breathe without a burning pain. Imagine how worse it was when I tried to speak. It takes a lot of work but I gasp out what he needs to hear.

Logan: Stop…I- I'm s-s- superhuman.

Joker: Oh really? Then why haven't you done anything to stop me?

He doesn't believe me…and it's not like I can prove it to him. I try to speak again but it's not happening, not if I want it to be the last time I speak ever again. My one good eye, the undamaged eye, searches the room for a camera. I use all the strength I have to point at it.

Joker: Ooh, I think he's trying to tell us something.

Harley: I love charades!

Poor girl…I wonder how she could love a madman. Then again she may be crazy too.

Joker: Quiet Harley!

He pin slaps her; it's all it takes to bring her down. He examines the camera and radios to one of his goons.

Joker: Chucko, is something wrong with camera seven?

Chucko: Um, no…not really.

Joker: What do you see?

Chucko: You and Harley.

Joker: What about my pal over here?

He gestures to me.

Chucko: Who?

Then it clicks, he realizes I'm invisible. He looks at me with surprised eyes.

Chucko: Whoah! Where did he come from?!

Joker: Your guess is as good as mine Chucko.

He laughs as he whacks me again with the crowbar. The blow is so hard everything goes black. I soon awaken on a cot. I look around the room and realize I'm in a shack. A few of the wooden boards are spaced from eachother so I can peak outside, still at the carnival. A kerosene lamp hangs from a thread above me. A green and slanted "HA" is spray painted on the wall in front of me. There is no door…I stagger into the foggy yard and realize my shirt has been torn so my shoulder could be bandaged. The chilly night air penetrates my skin. I feel my face, it's swollen but dry.

_Probably bruised to kingdom come._

I make it to the location I was to meet Oswald at with no trouble. Well, no trouble meaning no goons or clowns. I did have trouble walking though. I feel my heart sink when I realize the limo is gone.

_How long have I been here? I wonder what Oswald thinks happened to me?_

I have so many questions and there's one way they can be answered…I have to go back and speak with the clown.


	6. A Bad Joke

He doesn't seem surprised when I stumble into his office. I made it past all of the cameras without being detected; the hardest part was sneaking past the guards. When I finally made it to his office, I didn't expect it to be so neat. One wall is practically monitors; the floor is so clean I see my reflection. I didn't expect the floor to be made of tile, two recliners sit across from eachother, they look new. He sits in a rolling chair by the monitors chuckling to himself.

Joker: Welcome, I see you're fully recovered.

I'm surprised when I discover I can speak again.

Logan: Was that a joke?

He laughs at my reply as if I said something stupid.

Joker: I like you kid, your one of the very few that can tell when I make a joke.

He walks over to me casually and helps me over to a recliner.

Joker: Here, HAVE A SEAT.

He shoves me into the recliner and for a second I think he's going to kill me by the crazed look in his eyes. But he doesn't, instead he just laughs.

Joker: Oh calm down, you're just like batsy, you take things too seriously.

I heard about Batman before…I just never thought he was real. I heard many stories about him, most of them say he can fly, others say he's just a man in a suit, but the most popular story says…he's not a man at all, he's a monster.

Logan: Batman's real?

Joker: Is he real?! Boy, if he's not then I must be the biggest looney toon alive!

I'm about to reply to him with something like, "You are" but I decide not to considering he'd probably kill me. He falls backwards into the other recliner so confidently it's like he's doing a trust test with his mother or father.

Joker: I could tell you ALL kinds of stories about me and bats, but I'm not old enough to bore you with war stories just yet.

Logan: Why am I alive?

Joker: Here's the better question, why aren't you dead? You my friend, can turn invisible.

Logan: Yeah…

Joker: OOOOOHHH HOO HOO HOOOOO Wait till batsy gets a load of this one.

Logan: What do you mean? I'm not going face to face with that physco!

Joker: Not yet you aren't, I still have to train you. Ozzy sure did screw up this time!

I can tell he's referring to Oswald. I can't believe this is happening to me…it's like a bad joke.


	7. A Fool's Love

Gotham First National…one of the biggest banks in Gotham…and I'm about to steal everything from it. Joker supplied me with a gun if nessicary, it won't be. I always wondered how my powers also cloaked my clothes. I guess its best not to think too much into it, the bank is closed when we arrive. Yes, I can turn invisible to cameras but that doesn't stop the alarm from going off when I try to open the door. He must be smarter than me though because he gave me instructions, step one is entering through the air vent. Step two consists of me getting the combination to the vault, how do I do that? I pick the lock to the control room that has rows and rows of monitors that projects the feed from the cameras to this room. I have to rewind the footage to watch the owner open the vault.

_Four, Six, Two, One. Easy to remember._

Once I open the vault I have to start loading the cash into my bag. It takes seventy trips to get half the load of money. The last step of the instructions confuses me, he doesn't want all of the money, he wants half…the other half I have to burn. I follow orders and head back to base. He is pleased with my success and sits on the money like a throne. He must be crazy because he begins to burn that pile too!

Logan: What are you doing?!

Joker: Oh calm down kiddo, you see, this was all a test, to see if you would follow orders and stay or run away and be bad. Since you were a good boy, I'm making you second in command.

Harley doesn't like that.

Harley: HEY! I thought I was your second in command?!

Joker: Cheer up Harley; you're still my little pumpkin.

She brightens up with delight. So easily fooled…

Joker: Now that you've proven I can trust you, I'm upgrading you from the shack outside to the floor with the pooches!

By pooches, he means Hyenas, they snap at me by the end of their chains.

Logan: I think I'll keep the shack.

Joker: Suit yourself.

He laughs at whatever humor he finds in my fear and exits the room. I stand there dumbfounded…what do I do? I lose my train of thought when Harley's voice interrupts my mind.

Harley: Okay lover boy, tomorrow we've got a big day ahead of us so get your dinner and go to bed.

She exits the room and leaves me there.

_Lover boy?_

It takes a second to sink in and then it clicks. She's talking about the kiss in the showers. I run after her to try and explain.

Logan: No! I don't love you, I mean; you're pretty and all but…

I stop there; I've never been good with these conversations. I try to find something to pin against her and turn the tables.

Logan: You kissed ME, I didn't kiss you.

Harley: Because I thought you were my puddin. Look pal, your cute and all but let's just drop it and forget anything ever happened, okay?

The thing is…I don't think I can.


	8. A Child's Toy

The trip to My Alibi was short. When Joker told me that he was going to battle Scarface over it, I figured it was a crazy idea and we'd fail. But after he told me his plan, things seemed a bit clearer. Harley would sneak into the club and act as a waitress; this would allow her to get close enough and upperhand Scarface. I never understood Scarface, his ventriloquist, Arnold Wesker, acts like the doll is alive. Point being...this shouldn't be too hard to pull off. My part in the plan is to sneak in through the back, only a security camera covers that room, so I'll be able to slip in easily. Once Harley and I are in, we'll pull our guns and take control. So far…the plan is working. I've made it in through the back, I take in my surroundings. Harley isn't inside yet, I try to act casual and sit with the drunks at the bar.

Scarface: Wipe my face dummy.

The raspy voice catches me off guard. The bar stool allows me to turn around, Wesker and Scarface sit at some kindof VIP lounge.

Wesker: Y- Yes Mr. Scarface.

His stutter sounds so real, like the doll will kill him if he doesn't listen. I wonder if it's all an act or if he's insane and believes the doll is alive.

_What if it IS alive?_

Okay…that sounded stupid. He wipes beer off of the doll's face with a napkin. It's kindof funny, like a child playing with a doll.

Bartender: What'd ya like?

The man behind me catches me off guard. It's only the bartender; he wants to take my order.

Logan: Nothing, I'm not thirsty.

Bartender: You wanna sit here, you gotta order something.

Logan: Fine, I just won't sit here.

I feel uncomfortable when I stand because this guy begins eyeing me. He doesn't stop staring, not once, he doesn't even blink. After a minute or two he pulls out a knife, I think he's about to kill me until he begins playing some kindof game. He lays his hand on the bar counter and starts stabbing in between his fingers, he starts slow but then goes so fast I fear he may stab himself. I look away and go back to work, I stroll across the room, I sit at a booth; about twenty minutes go by before I catch sight of Harley exiting the backroom. She carries a tray of wine and approaches Scarface with no complications. That's my cue.

Logan: EVERYONE OUT!

I fire my revolver at the ceiling; this gets most of the customers to run out. I begin reloading as Harley shatters the wine bottle on the VIP chair. She uses the sharp glass to stab a guard who tries to tackle her. Wesker tries to stand up but she kicks him back into the seat and holds him there with her leg.

Harley: Hold your horses, Mistah J would like a word with you before you go.

He claps as he enters the now empty club. Besides me, Harley, Wesker, him, and the dead guard.

Joker: Good job.

Harley: Thanks puddin.

Joker: I wasn't talking to you.

He seems annoyed.

_Was he telling ME good job?_

Joker: Okay, play time is over. Give me the dolly.

He laughs as he tosses Scarface to me. I hesitate before realizing I have to catch it, I barely do. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't.

Scarface: PUT ME DOWN BRAT!

It seems so realistic; I stick my revolver in its mouth. Just like Joker predicted, this causes Wesker to panic.

Wesker: MR. SCARFACE! PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM!

Joker: Oh brother, get a room. Listen old man, you and your toy have been running this place for far too long. I decided to take it upon myself and let a younger generation take control. Ain't that right bucko?

He's talking to me…

Logan: Uh, yeah.

He addresses Wesker once more.

Joker: So…what do you say? Do we have a deal?

Wesker: I- I can't decide…Scarface is the boss, I'm just-

Joker slaps him.

Joker: Okay, I've heard enough out of you. Let's see what the doll has to say.

I pull the revolver from the doll's mouth.

Scarface: NOW!

Then I see him, were not the only ones in the room. The man who had the knife, the man who stared at me earlier, he takes off his coat. I can tell who he is by the scars that cover his body. Victor Zasz…the serial killer. Who comes next scares the hell out of me. The skylight shatters as the dark figure glides into the room.

Joker: Well…look who finally decided to show up!


	9. A Survivor's Betrayal

I can't believe it…Batman is here. His dark shadowy cape flows behind him as he goes to take down Harley. I aim for his head, the bullet nearly misses, I do blow off his left pointy ear though. This catches his attention; in one swift move he kicks the revolver out of my hand. I watch it slide under a pool table. Before I can run for it, my legs are tied together by a cable wire.

Joker: Nice try kiddo, but sometimes, ya gotta let mommy and daddy handle their own battles.

He uses the acid in his flower to spray Batman's right shoulder. While they're distracted, I crawl with my arms to get the revolver. I can hear grunts from Joker behind me, this isn't going so well. I finally reach the revolver and load it. Batman has Joker by the throat.

Joker: TAKE THE SHOT!

I'm about to…then I realize who I work for. Not this insane clown, I work for The Penguin. I fire the gun, but not at them, at the cable wires. They snap and I'm free to run. I head for Harley, I feel bad for doing this to her, I whack her over the head with the revolver. I carry her out the back, the escape car where we parked it.


	10. A Boss's Order

Oswald: Look at this, I can't believe my eyes.

He greets me with open arms when I return to the Iceberg Lounge. His men take Harley away, he sets up a grand feast to welcome my return, I get a promotion, but yet…it doesn't matter. It doesn't fill an empty hole in my heart. I lay in my bed at night and stare mindlessly at the ceiling. Each day goes by the same, we deal shipments with Rupert Thorne, I watch the lounge while Oswald goes to meet with other employers, a big feast, and then I stare at the ceiling. I can't sleep. One night I stray from the usual routine. I go to Oswald's office and knock on the door.

Oswald: What are you doing here so late? You should be getting some shut eye.

Logan: That's the problem Mr. Cobblepott…I can't.

His face crosses with confusion and concern. He gestures to an armchair.

Oswald: I see…have a seat lad.

I obey his command; he waddles around his desk and pulls out a box of cigars.

Oswald: Pick one out, it helps calm the nerves.

Logan: No thanks, I don't smoke.

Oswald: I insist.

I'm not one to be rude, and I need to be on his good side if I want him to understand what I'm about to ask. I take the cigar and light it, I cough a little at first. He squawks with laughter.

Oswald: First time is the best time lad, don't ever forget. Now, what can I do for ya?

I'm so nervous; I wipe my sweaty palms on my pant legs. I try to stall my question.

Logan: I think I love a girl…

Oswald: You dog, tell me about her.

Logan: Well…I can't really love her though…

Oswald: OH, its girl PROBLEMS then, huh? Look boy, you either love her or ya don't. Once you tell her you love her, she's yours.

Logan: That's the problem…she doesn't love me.

I don't realize how pitiful I sound.

Oswald: Even if she don't, what's stopping ya from trying?

I can't prolong the question any longer. I need to get to the point.

Logan: You see Mr. Cobblepott…I was wondering if I could see Harley…

Oswald: Have you gone bloody mad?!

I never saw him so angry before. His temper then calms down, he chuckles a little.

Oswald: You got me going there for a moment boy. You really tricked me; I thought you actually loved that nutcase.

Logan: I do…and I need permission to see her.

He puffs a gust of smoke into my face.

Oswald: Sorry lad, that ain't gonna happen.

This time I hear something I've never heard in his voice before. He's agitated with me, like I'm no longer his friend.

Logan: But you see sir, I-

He waves his hand to shut me up.

Oswald: I said no. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to exit my office.

I have no choice but to accept defeat.

Logan: Yes sir.

For now…as soon as I return to my room I begin dressing into warm clothes. It's a chilly night in Gotham and if I'm going out I need to be warm. Where am I going? To find someone that's good at bringing order to situations.


	11. A Enemy's Friend

The courthouse is exactly as I expected it. Well…not exactly, the abandoned building doesn't have boarded up windows or anything spooky like Scooby Doo's haunted mansions or whatever…it's just…abandoned. Or so it may seem, as soon as I exit my car all kinds of goons are surrounding me with automatics and machetes. The raspy deep voice catches me off guard and sends shivers down my spine.

Two-face: State your business.

I raise my hands where they can see them, I don't want any trouble.

Logan: I need your help.

Two-face: MY help? You work for the bird; I don't think we'll be doing any business…ever.

Logan: That's why I came to you…he's holding a friend of mine prisoner…you're the only person I could think of that has enough power and hates him enough to bring him down.

_That isn't entirely true…Joker hates him more and has higher power. But I figured convincing him would mean suicide. I mean, what am I supposed to say, "Help me after I abandoned you so I can free your girlfriend from my boss's prison and hopefully make her my girlfriend". I don't think so…_

Two-face: So you're double crossing your boss?

Logan: In a way…yes.

He searches for something in his pocket. At first I think it's a gun, but he ends up pulling out a coin.

Two-face: Heads I go through with it…tails…not so much.

_I guess I have to leave it up to fate now._


	12. A Soldier's Battle

We are loaded to the max. A few groups of thugs, fifteen or sixteen in each group, armed with automatics and other weapons. We also have military jeeps, wherever he got those. On the back of them are rocket launchers, only five shots worth. We'll make them count. The march goes like this, two jeeps, fifteen thugs with automatics, two jeeps, fifteen thugs with AK's, one jeep, fifteen thugs with rifles, us. When I say us, I mean me and Two-face in a Mustang. The march goes slow, but eventually…we reach the Iceberg Lounge. The plan is simple. Two-face will lead the attack, this will draw everyone out which gives me the opportunity to sneak in and free my "friend". I never told him who she was just in case.

Logan: I can't thank you enough sir.

Two-face: I'm not doing it for you.

I was considering working for him after this. Apparently that's out of the question. One of the goons shouts from in front of us.

Goon: We made it! There's a gate though!

Two-face: BLOW IT TO KINGDOM COME!

The front jeep turns and fires upon the gate. The explosion is enough to blast the gate into several pieces. Chunks crash here and there into the lounge. Our men advance on the front door. The jeeps allow Two-face to get in front of them before leading a charge around the back of the building. I hear gunshots behind us; the front has started a war. When we turn the corner and reach the back's parking lot I'm surprised to see a few of Penguin's henchmen waiting for us. The jeeps fire upon parked cars which sends them in the air. This sends Penguin's men in all directions. A few of the guests panic and run outside to escape our crew who probably made it inside.

Two-face: Now's the time.

Logan: Okay, thanks.

I don't expect the blow of heat when I open the door. I don't bother closing it, I just run straight for the exit so I can use it as an entrance. Gunfire pellets the ground in front of me; I back away and take cover behind a car.

Logan: COVER ME!

Two missals blow back the crowd of Penguin's men.

Goon: WE ONLY HAVE ONE MISSAL LEFT!

Two-face: MAKE IT COUNT!

I hear Two-face shouting orders behind me. I make a clean run inside, Two-face's crew fires upon Penguin's crew. I duck under tables and behind the bar; this helps me manage to get across the room. I reach the staircase and work my way up. I pass Penguin's office, the boardroom, a few guest rooms (including mine), and then reach a spiral staircase that goes down. My heart sinks when I find a cage at the bottom. A lock is chained to it. I peak inside, it's only the entrance to the "dungeon", several rows of cages are lined across from eachother for a long distance. I then remember the revolver in my bedroom. I run back upstairs and kick open my bedroom door.

Oswald: Not so fast lad.

Penguin is pointing the gun right at me.

Oswald: Don't move a muscle.


	13. A Jester's Trick

Oswald: What do you think you're doing boy?

I play along, I try to stall time.

Logan: I didn't want to betray you sir. I just want to see Harley.

I can see a mix of frustration and anger in his face. He seems hurt that I betrayed him. I could use this as leverage. I could make him think I want to come back and help.

Logan: Please sir…just let me see Harley and I'll fix this.

Oswald: You think this can be undone?! I'm sorry lad, that just ain't possible.

He cocks the gun; he can shoot me at any given moment now. I need to get it away from him. I have to gamble on it. I cautiously take a step forward.

Oswald: Don't you move boy.

Logan: Calm down, I'm not going to betray you…not again. I see that was a mistake.

Oswald: No…you haven't…not yet.

He pulls the trigger. Nothing comes out, I didn't reload it last time I used it. I take advantage of his confusion and tackle him. He's easy to man handle, I pin his arms and head butt him. Yeah…don't ever try that, it hurts…don't trust movies. He squawks and tries to shove me off; I have to put all my weight into him so he won't get up. Once my vision clears and the headache isn't as bad, I punch him in the jaw. I think I made him bleed, it wasn't worth it though. Now that he has a free hand he grabs me by my hair. There is no way for me to beat him on the ground, now it's a race to see who can get up first. I shove his face down with my hand and use him to stand up. He doesn't give up though; he kicks my leg and almost brings me down. I don't fall, I just stumble a little. He doesn't try to stop me anymore, now he's trying to stand up. I get enough time to grab the revolver. The ammo is under my pillow, he doesn't know that though, not until I jump into the bed and grasp for it. I'm fast enough to load the gun and cock it before he can reach me.

Logan: STAY BACK!

He hesitates. I pull the trigger, I hear a squawk or shriek of some kind, but I don't take the time to look. Instead, I sprint across the room for the door. As I turn around and start to close it I can see Oswald waddling after me, I shot him in the leg.

Oswald: DON'T DO THIS BOY!

Logan: Don't do what? THIS?!

I slam the door. I know…taunting him was probably dumb. I go to lock it and then realize I'm on the wrong side. I have to make up for lost time, I run down the hall to the dungeon. I can hear Oswald stumbling behind me.

Oswald: GET BACK HERE!

I can hear the anger in his voice; if he catches me…he'll kill me. By the time I reach the spiral staircase, Oswald catches up with me. He tries to take my gun…I let him. When he pulls hard to pry it out of my hand I just let go. He falls backwards with it…down the staircase. He goes limp at the bottom…I think he's alive…probably has a few broken bones though. I grab the gun from the floor; load it, point, shoot. Once I get into the dungeon I run down the hall of cages. Names are above the cells, probably people that betrayed him or started gang wars. When I reach Harley's cell I feel like I've been shot. The wall is blown open…a note is taped to the cell door. I feel anger boil up inside me as I read it.

_Thanks for making it easy kiddo!_

_-Mr. J_


	14. A Shadow's Alliance

So that's it…I lost…there is no way on earth I can defeat Joker's forces. Two-face's men put up a good fight here and won but he's down on at least twenty four to twenty six men. The jeeps would have been handy but now they're just vehicles, the missiles are gone. I'm hopeless. I let the paper float to the ground. I don't know how I can stand; everything comes down on me like a ton of bricks. Then I see him…hope. He moves like a shadow, Two-face's goons, Penguin's goons, they don't stand a chance. Neither will Joker's…I'm going to ask the Batman for help. I must be insane…

Logan: Sir…

I try to seem as innocent as possible; I don't want my neck snapped. When he's finished shattering a thug's collar bone, he faces me and grabs my shirt. Just as he throws me I spit out anything I can to stop him.

Logan: I need your help; I know how to stop the Joker, Penguin, AND Two-face.

I land flat on my back, that pain is nothing compared to his heavy boot landing on my chest. When he speaks his voice gives me Goosebumps, it's so powerful and scary but yet at the same time caring and compassionate.

Batman: You have ten seconds to explain.

Logan: I- I- can turn invisible if nobody is looking, that's how I'm capable of sneaking in and out of places. I can help you bring down Joker…Penguin is already down I guess, Two-face is away from his base and I know exactly where it is…JOKER'S TOO.

He glares into my soul. It makes me feel like a rat about to be caught in the ratcatcher's trance.

Batman: If you're lying…you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life.

I swallow in fear. It's hard to speak but somehow I manage.

Logan: Y- Yes…S- S- S- Sir.

He helps me up…by my hair, but I guess it's something.

Batman: Get in.

A giant black tank crushes Two-face's jeep.

Logan: Whoah…

In the back of my head I can only think of one thing…

_This is awesome._


	15. A Mirror's Reflection

I can't believe I'm in Batman's car…tank…vehicle. It has so many switches and buttons, how could he memorize them all? The whole ride we don't talk or look at eachother. It's really awkward. The only time we spoke was when we first got into the vehicle.

Batman: What are the coordinates to Dent's base?

I didn't really know the coordinates but I told him the street it was on. He contacted the GCPD and then asked for Joker's location. Were headed there now. Once we arrive I can sense some kindof sadness from him. Like he was here before.

Batman: You're going to get into Joker's base and find an opening for me to enter from. If you even think about double crossing me-

I interrupt him.

Logan: You'll make me live in a body cast for the rest of my life. I know.

He glares at me and I wish I hadn't interrupted.

Batman: Go.

I run across the field and arrive at Joker's front door. It seems so familiar…each building, each room, it all comes back to me. I find a weak spot in the wall, the perfect place for Batman to enter from. But how do I get his attention?

Logan: Now what?

I knock on the wall, I whistle, I have no idea what to do. If I call for him then Joker will know we're here. He catches me off guard when his hand comes over my mouth. I know it's so I don't scream but it makes me want to.

Batman: He knows were here, some of his men surrounded the bat-mobile.

So that's what he calls it. I remove his hand from my mouth. I try to keep my voice to a whisper.

Logan: So what am I suppose to do about it?

Batman: Nothing, I just wanted to make you aware of the situation. Follow me.

He's hard to keep up with but I manage.

Logan: You seem to know your way around this place, been here before?

Batman: Yes, this way.

He makes a sharp turn at a hall I didn't see coming. That's not the only thing I didn't see coming. Batman's body crashes into the wall two seconds later along with the loud noise of a gun. I stare at Batman's motionless body, until his chest heaves up a little. He's alive…so is the maniacal laughter from the clown. I don't think, I let my anger fuel me, I run down the hall and chase his laughter until I enter a room full of mirrors. His reflections come in different shapes and sizes. I stay cautious and walk through the maze of mirrors as my reflections double as well. Two gunshots shatter a mirror that has my reflection. I run to my left, then right, then left, left, left, right, left, right, right, left, and then I reach a dead end. I turn around and think about running more…but I can't. Because Joker blocks my path.

Joker: How are ya kiddo? Did ya miss me?


	16. A Painful Impact

Joker: It's the end of the line kid.

He laughs with triumph as he aims his gun at me. I close my eyes and wait for death.

**BLAM!**

I'm still alive. No pain…nothing? I dare to open my eyes to see Joker with the widest grin possible. A metal rod with a sheet suspended from it says, "BLAM!".

Joker: Got ya.

He drops the gun while laughing; he even has to use a mirror to steady himself he laughs so hard. I take my opportunity and punch his chin as hard as I can. His teeth hit the floor with a load a blood, the teeth clatter with fake recorded laughter. He wipes the blood from his lips.

Joker: I think you smeared my makeup.

The teeth are fake…a gag, a prop. I expect him to kill me when he jumps at me but instead…he hugs me.

Joker: I missed you so much kid!

I shove him away and raise my fists just in case.

Logan: You're sick! Stay away!

Joker: I can ensure you; I have no flu or cold, just a good ol' smile.

Logan: Not that kindof sick, sick in the head, MENTLE!

Joker: I thought you already knew that.

I'm baffled by his behavior…does he know I'm here to kill him? He approaches me, I walk backwards to avoid him and end up bumping into a mirror.

Joker: Stop playing around, there will be plenty time for that later.

He pulls out another gun and opens it to show me the bullets inside.

Joker: This one isn't fake kiddo. Don't make me use it. Actually…do.

His laughter grows higher and higher, this time I'm going to die. He points his gun at me; I prepare myself for the shot.

Batman: Let the boy go.

Glass shards scrape against my face as Batman pummels the clown. I close my eyes on instinct and dare to open them five seconds later. Batman has Joker pinned by his arm.

Joker: QUIT IT BATS!

Batman: Quiet!

Batman punches him so hard, blood seeps from the clown's forehead. I take the chance to escape; Batman will surely arrest me and Harley as well if I don't. I escape the house of mirrors and run for her room. I burst in through the building's door to see Harley writing something in a notebook. She shrieks and falls out of the bed when I walk in. I don't expect her to come up with a giant hammer.

Harley: STAY BACK!

Logan: Harley, just give me a moment!

She hesitates for only a second and then raises the hammer high above her head. I shout my feelings as loud as possible.

Logan: I LOVE YOU!

The impact knocks me out.


	17. After Gotham

I wake up in some kindof hospital. I try to move my head.

Logan: Agh…

_Why can't I move my head?_

I know the answer…it's broken. Doctors rush back and forth to operate on me. I didn't know I was injured that badly…apparently it's so bad that I fall unconscious again.

Batman: Wake up.

I wake up with a jump, my heart racing from the sound of his familiar voice. Batman is here. I allow my eyes to adjust before taking notice of him. The room is dark, the lights are off.

Logan: What happened?

Batman: Your medical report says it all.

I grimace from the pain when he tosses the clipboard onto my lap.

Logan: It's a little hard to read in the dark.

Batman: Try.

I can't tell if he's interrogating me or if he's visiting me. Either way, his presence makes me uncomfortable.

According to the medical report, I suffered from a severe blow to the head. I then remember what that was from; Harley had attacked me with a giant hammer. I continue to read the report. Four broken ribs…did she hit me again while I was down? Two deep stab wounds close to my left lung…I wonder what that was from…I had lost a lot of blood to the brink of death. I dare ask Batman if he knows what happened.

Logan: Stab wounds?

Batman: During the struggle I had with Joker, he used the burning chemical in his flower to penetrate my shoulder. I was temporally in shock while he had time to escape. My best guess is that he took time to finish you off.

Logan: You're probably right…and Harley?

Batman: Gone, Joker took her with him.

I can't accept this failure…did I risk my life for nothing?

Batman: I'm here to ask for your help.

Logan: Of course…anything to bring down that clown.

Batman: Do you know of any places they would attempt to hide at?

Logan: My Alibi…we attacked Scarface there and claimed it as our turf.

Batman: That's not likely, I attempted to stop him at that location, he doesn't use the same place twice.

Logan: Apparently he does…you knew your way around that carnival.

I fear for my life when I see the expression on his face. I know I'm pushing it and I'm probably going to pay for it.

Batman: Think again.

I then think of something that only a genius would do.

Logan: What if he's at the Iceberg Lounge…Penguin and Two-face are both out of order so he has the place for the taking.

Batman: That makes perfect sense.

He then exits through the window. I wonder where I'll go…Black Gate or Arkham? I honestly don't care anymore…I guess I became a gothamite. I became one of THEM…anybody that comes to Gotham ends up in one of the penitentiaries.

Logan: It's where I belong.


End file.
